Morning
by Ai Minkyoo
Summary: MaGisa (Karma x Nagisa) cerita di pagi hari - "Maaf membangunkanmu Nagisa-kun" Karma berbisik tepat di telinga Nagisa. Lalu ia mengecup lembut pipi Nagisa. "Hah? Karma-kun!" Nagisa nampak kesal dengan Karma. Memangnya apa yang membuat ia kesal ? . oneshoot . RnR plisss :)


Disclaimer : Matsui Yusei

Fiction : Minkyoo-Chan (Ai Chan)

Pairing : MaGisa –Karma x Nagisa-

Warning : Shonen AI / BL , RATED T++, OOC, Miss. Typo(s), abal, Drabble, EYD tidak teratur dan segala macam kekhilafan author.  
A/N : FF ini udah pernah aku publish sebelumnya dengan pair yang berbeda hehehe *DiGampar

.

.

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **Ai Chan present~**

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

'Nnnggghhh' Karma menggeliat pelan. Matanya sayu, nampaknya ia masih mengantuk pagi ini. Di lihatnya pemuda berparas cantik masih terlelap di samping nya. Pemuda yang sangat menawan menurutnya. Pemuda yang telah menjadi tunangannya.

Karma mengelus lembut surai biru muda pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum. Di sibakkannya anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

'nggh' nampaknya perlakuan Karma membuat sang pemuda terbangun.

"Maaf membangunkanmu Nagisa-kun" Karma berbisik tepat di telinga Nagisa. Lalu ia mengecup lembut pipi Nagisa.

"Hah? Karma-kun!" Nagisa nampak kesal dengan Karma. Memangnya apa yang membuat ia kesal ?

"Kau masih marah Nagis-kun?" Karma menggenggam tangan Nagisa. Mengangkatnya lalu mencium tangan itu.

"Maafkan aku hime (panggilan sayang untuk Nagisa)" kata Karma sembari mencium kembali tangan Nagisa. Namun Nagisa menepisnya. Ia masih kesal. Ada apa sebenarnya ?

"Hmmm" Nagisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Itu membuat ia sangat imut dimatanya. Ingin seketika itu juga ia melahap bibir Nagisa yang menurutnya menggoda itu.

"Jadi kau tak mau memaafkanku Nagisa-kun?" Karma tersenyum. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya ia menyeringgai.

"Cih~" Nagisa membuang muka. Ia membelakangi Karma yang duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Nagisa masih dalam posisi tertidur, namun ia enggan bangun. Ia membuang muka dari kekasihnnya. Ngambek eh?

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau memaafkanku Akabane Nagisa" Karma menyentuh pinggang ramping Nagisa. Nagisa terhenyak. Karma memang mengetahui bagian bagian sensitive pada tubuh Nagisa.

"Huh!" Nagisa menepis tangan Karma dari pinggangnya.

"Penolakan eh?" namun Karma tak mengalah. Ia membalikkan tubuh Nagisa agar menghadap kearahnya. Meski dengan sedikit paksaan.

Ia tahu jika Nagisa akan memberontak. Karmapun menindih tubuh mungil Nagisa. Mencengkeram erat kedua tangan Nagisa. Menguncinya.

"Nagisa, aku tak tahu apa alasanmu marah padaku. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu Nagisa" kening mereka bersatu. Karma berbicara tepat didepan bibir Nagisa. Mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang saling berderu.

Karma menatap lekat iris biru laut Nagisa. Memberi keyakinan pada sang kekasih.

Nagisa mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Ia nampak terhipnotis dengan iris merah pucat dan tajam Karma. Namun perlahan matanya menutup. Ia menginginkan sesuatu.

Karma yang mengetahui keinginan Nagisa pun memenuhinya. Dalam hitungan detik bibir mereka menyatu. Hanya ciuman lembut. Namun Nagisa menekan leher Karma. Nampaknya ia ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Karma hanya menurut. Ia mencoba memasuki mulut Nagisa. Nagisa membuka sedikit bibirnya dan dengan lincah lidah Karma beraksi didalam mulutnya. Tak lupa Karma mengabsen satu per satu gigi putih Nagisa.

"Nggghh~" Nagisa nampak kehabisan nafas. Ia butuh oksigen.

Karmapun melepaskan ciuman merana. Terlihat rona merah dikedua pipi Nagisa. Ia tersipu malu.

"Manis" kata Karma, ia menjilati bibirnya. Membersihkan sisa saliva Nagisa yang menempel di bibirnya.

Namun nampaknya Nagisa masih marah. Ia masih mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Demi tuhan! Itu sungguh membuatnya sangat manis dimata Karma.

Ingin rasanya ia menerkam makhluk mungil didepannya ini.

"Masih marah eh? Jelaskan padaku" namun bukan penjelasan yang ia dapatkan. Nagisa kembali membuang muka.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap siap untuk pergi bekerja" kata Nagisa sinis.

"Hey, benda apa yang membentur kepalamu Nagisa-kun? Kau lupa jika hari ini hari minggu?"

Nagisa mengernyitkan keningnya. 'Lupa' pikirnya. Nagisa merasa bodoh jika sedang berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang memang jenius ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita berjalan jalan di taman Nagisa-kun?" tanya Karma. Ia mencoba menyenangkan suasana hati Nagisa yang sedang bad mood yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya?

"Tidak" kata Nagisa dengan ketus.

"Lalu, apa yang kau mau tuan putri?" tanya Karma sekali lagi. Nagisa memang keras kepala dan ia sangat sulit untuk di luluhkan.

"Cih" lagi lagi Nagisa tak menggubris pertanyaan Karma.

Karma nampak pusing dengan sikap Nagisa yang kekanakan pagi ini. Biasanya ia yang akan bermanja manja pada Nagisa dan bersifat kekanakan. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada hari ini ?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi saja, jangan cari aku. Mungkin aku akan pulang larut" kata Karma. Ia nampak akan bangkit dari ranjang.

Menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tapi...

'Grep'

Karma menghentikan gerakannya. Dilihatlah tangan Nagisa yang melingkar erat di tangan kirinya. Nagisa membenamkan wajahnya dilengan kekar Karma.

"Jangan pergi, hiks" Karma kaget. Nagisa nampak terisak.

Karmapun mengelus lembut surai biru muda kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan menangis, ada apa? Ceritakan Nagisa-kun?" kata Karma sembari menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi halus Nagisa. Ia mengecup lembut kedua kelopak mata Nagisa. Nagisa memejamkan matanya.

"Sekarang berceritalah" Karma duduk kembali di ranjangnya. Kini Nagisapun dalam posisi duduk menghadap Karma.

"Aku..hiks...apa yang kau lakukan ...hiks... bersama Kayano-chan waktu itu?"

Karma mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kayano? Apa yang kulakukan? Apa maksudmu Nagisa?" Karma masih tak paham dengan penjelasan Nagisa.

"Aku kemarin melihatmu berjalan dengan Kayano" Nagisa menahan air matanya. Ia sungguh mencintai Karma. Tak rela jika Karma dekat ataupun pergi bersama gadis lain.

Karma kembali mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia nampak mengingat sesuatu.

"Emh.. jadi kau cemburu eh?" kata Karma sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia ingin menggodanya.

"Hah cemburu? Tidak mungkin" Nagisa mengelak. Padahal sudah jelas jelas ia ingin menangis.

"Jadi? Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Karma masih memasang senyumannya yang jahil.

"Beri aku alasan untuk cemburu! manis? Semua laki laki pasti tahu jika aku seribu kali lebih manis dari pada dia, pintar? Lebih pintar aku dari pada dia, kuat? Jangan tanya soal kekuatanku aku langsung bisa menunjukkannya sekarang" kata Nagisa panjang lebar, tak sadar ia sangat narsis di setiap kalimatnya.

"Tidak, koreksi. Kau tak sekuat yang kau kira" balas Karma.

Nagisa mengernyitkan keningnya. Tak paham,

"Kau tak akan kuat Nagisa, jika aku meninggalkanmu" Karma tersenyum. Ia mengangkat dagu Nagisa. Menatap iris blue indah itu.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Nagisa, demi siapapun aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" Karma bangkit. Ia menuju laci di samping ranjangnya. Nampak mencari sesuatu.

Di keluarkanlah benda itu. Nagisa terkejut.

"Ini lah alasanku kenapa aku pergi bersama Kayano kemarin"

Nampak kotak merah kecil berada di tangan Karma. Kotak kecil yang indah dengan kain beludru merah yang membungkusnya.

Karmapun membuka kotak itu. ia berlutut di samping ranjang. Dan Nagisa masih duduk mematung diatas ranjang.

Terlihatlah cicin perak yang manis. Dengan batu permata berwarna sapphire yang indah seperti mata Nagisa. Dan terdapat ukiran 'Karma-Nagisa' pada cincin itu.

Nagisa terdiam. Tak dapat berkata-kata.

Karma masih berlutut di bawah Nagisa. Ia meraih tangan Nagisa dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Nagisa, aku tahu aku tidak romantis. Aku tak dapat membual dengan kata-kata cinta seperti kebanyakan laki-laki. Tapi aku serius ingin mengatakan ini..."

Kalimat Karma menggantung. Jantungnya berderu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tak segugup ini ketika menyatakan cinta pada Nagisa.

Karmapun menguatkan hatinya, meski kini keringat dingin telah keluar dari keningnya.

"Nagisa, will you marry me?" tanya Karma dengan sukses. Ia nampak membuang nafas lega. Hey! Bukankah permintaanmu belum mendapat respon?

Namun sepertinya Karma tak memerlukan tanggapan Nagisa. Karena ia yakin Nagisa akan memenuhi permintaannya.

Di sisi lain Nagisa hanya terdiam. Ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya atas perilaku Karma. Wajahnya telah merah merona. Seketika itu juga ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Bahagianya Karma. Iapun bangkit dan memeluk erat calon istrinya itu. Mereka berpelukan sangat erat nampak tak ada kerelaan untuk melepas pelukannya.

"Dasar!" sentak Nagisa.

Karma terdiam.

"Dasar kau benar benar tidak romantis! Apa maksudmu melamar aku di kamar yang berantakan seperti ini eh? Tidak ada lilin, tidak ada bunga atau makan malam! Aarrgghhh" Nagisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada lelaki macam Karma.

"Tapi kau menerimaku kan?" Karma tersenyum, eh bukan lebih tepatnya ia menyeringgai.

"Eh... iya tentu" Nagisa tertunduk. Ia menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi..." Karma kini bangkit, ia duduk di samping Nagisa.

"Kau ingin membuat berapa Nagisa-kun? Dua?" bisik Karma tepat di telinga Nagisa.

Nagisa mengangkat satu alisnya. Mencerna perkataan Karma.

"DASAR MESUM!"

.

.

 **-End dengan nista- `(-_-`)**

.

.

 **Uwaaa~ singkat padat dan gak jelas (-_-). Sekali lagi maaf jika masih sangat banyak kesalahan. PLEASE REWIEW! *Nunduk-nunduk*, Karma dan Nagisa bener bener OOC BGT brooo ! *nangis T_T , sekali lagi REVIEW karena review sungguh berarti buat saya**

Oiya, ada yang mau request fanfict pairing MaGisa –Karma x Nagisa- ? , ^_^ keluarkan isi ide kalian nee. Untuk membantu author yang buntu ide ini T_T


End file.
